septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Modern culture has brought the vampire to become one of the most famous or infamous monsters of the night. The following lists the most popular of modern vampire lore. * Vampires are dead or "Undead" * Vampires are usually long dead aristocrats from Europe * They can only come out at as sunlight sets them alight * They drink blood by biting on the neck using fangs * They can turn themselves into bats * They fear garlic * Vampires can be burnt by holy objects such as a cross or, which wounds caused by such objects cannot be healed. * They have to sleep in their native soil. Usually in their coffin that they were buried in * They turn anyone that they bite but they do not them fully of their blood * They can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart. * Can be killed by decapitation This list is based on recent culture and has little to do with actual vampire mythology. According to vampire lore from Eastern Europe vampires didn't actually bite people, most vampires were peasants, they have no association with bats. Holy items have no effect and there is no need for their native soil. Most ancient vampire lore refers to vampires been more ghost like, their body stays in its tomb while the spirit or ethereal form can move freely. A stake through the heart did little only cremation of the body was the only safe way to kill a vampire. The only two modern vampire lore's that feature is the fear of sunlight and fear of garlic. Most of vampire comes from literature source which is Bram Stokers Dracula novel, based very loosely on a Transylvanian Prince Vlad Tepes or otherwise known as Vlad the Impaler who was a local hero in the war against the Turk's. In reality a real vampire is a predatory ghost who kills to prolong its own life. It is not necessary to be bitten to become a vampire, you could have practised sorcery, be excommunicated by the church or commit suicide, or finally be a werecreature. It was believed that a vampire would first kill members of its own family then friends and neighbours before striking out against anyone within its area. Also these vampires cannot cross running water the same as ghosts and non-holy objects can wound them. Black The Blacks comprises the most well-known kind of vampire, the reanimated bloodthirsty corpses popularized by Bram Stoker's Dracula. In fact, the publication of that book at the behest of the Whites is believed to be the primary cause of the Blacks downfall, as Stoker supposedly published the book as a "how-to" manual to hunt the Blacks. Black vampires still inhabit the human bodies that they lived in before they were turned into vampires, with the only difference being their bodies rotting like zombies in the time that they have been undead. Strengths and weaknesses Black vampires possess all the classic strengths and weaknesses of Stoker's Dracula: they can lift and throw cars with one hand and crash through concrete walls without harm; but must sleep in their native soil and fear garlic and objects of faith. Sunlight, while deadly to younger members of the Blacks, is merely an inconvenience to older members, weakening them significantly, as in Stoker's novel. Red The Red Vampires are less human-like than the White Court. Instead, they are slimy bat-like creatures that wear "flesh masks," sensuous and beautiful human costumes that allow them to hide in plain sight. They are known for their seductive "Kiss". Their saliva contains a potent magical narcotic which addicts humans to their control very rapidly. The narcotic lowers the victim's inhibitions while dulling the pain of the vampire's bite. Addicted humans will go to great lengths to protect their vampiric masters. Strenghts and weaknesses Red vampires are incredibly strong and fast, and they are more resistant to most injuries unless their bellies are cut and their blood is spilled, which will kill them. The Reds are also vulnerable to sunlight, which burns them, and are repelled by articles of faith though not as strong as the Blacks. White Unlike the others, the Whites prefers to avoid direct confrontation with their enemies. They are for the most part, a court of schemers who prefer to stab each other in the back and use "Cat's paws" in exquisitely detailed plots to impress the others, to the extent that direct confrontation is looked down upon and socially damaging. White vampires are also most alike humans. They don't suffer any kind of damage from sunlight, garlic and those 'superstitions'. White vampires are born, though finding a partner strong enough to survive the deed is the biggest problem in this factor therefor white vampires are rare. Since a parent is bound to love their child the child is taken away from them as soon as it's been birthed and taken to be raised by someone else, for parent and child might kill one another. This also means the White vampires are neither dead nor undead and are fully functional living beings. They do have traits from other races as they were born from a curse so their bloodlines will incorporate elements of the elves, humans, or whatever other race but except for their physical traits they don't harness any of the special traits. Strengths and weakneses The Hunger fuels their Speed and Strenght—they are born with it. Using their power makes them Hungry and they need to feed or it causes: moodiness, anger, violent behavior, and paranoia. Long term lack of feeding causes them use up their reserves of life force, then the Hunger takes over, and they go insane if they can't hunt. The people they feed on get little pieces of their life nibbled away causing some degree of spiritual damage. It leaves them vulnerable to the allure so that the Whites can easily make return visits. If they keep getting fed upon, they go into a mindless daze and eventually die, possibly from a heart attack during sex. Note that the emotions fed upon are not nessecarily lust, and the touch of someone truely in love will cripple a White. Examples of Vampires on ship are Fumaii Baudouin, Gwyn and Ethan Lourenco (Half) Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Category:Race